In Black and White
by Becchan
Summary: Songfic on Takeru and Daisuke's relationship in 02. (Wow, did I have an obsession with songfics or what?)


Author's Notes: ehhh... I was bored. And this is a really strange fic.. Okie dokie now, **Daisuke's thoughts are in bold**, and **_Takeru's are in italics_**, okay? Song lyrics are **_in this font_**, comprendo? n.n; *takes place -before- they defeat Ken!!* My 15th fic!! *wow --;;*  
  
Warning: Matters how you take this, but it -does- sound a bit shounen ai-ish  
  
That wonderful little thing called a "Disclaimer" -.-;;: I DO NOT own Digimon. I DO NOT own the song "Black & White People" by Matchbox 20  
  
  
In Black and White  
  
**I just don't get Takeru.  
  
**_One more day down...  
Everybody has those days..._  
  
He seems to think that it's impossible to be completely evil -- or completely good. Like everyone is just floating around in some big void, with no way of reach either end. Some people might be real close, but no one's quite there.  
  
_Where one soft sweet song's...  
Just enough to clear my head..._  
  
That's what I don't get. I mean, he -is- perfect!   
  
A perfect student, perfect athlete, perfect friend...  
  
Even if you're not his friend.  
  
_Fall on real life...  
Is anybody left there sane?_  
  
It's weird though...   
  
Everyone -has- to be either good or bad, right?  
  
  
_If we slide on over and accept fate...  
Then it's bound to be a powerful thing..._  
  
_  
**I just don't understand Daisuke...  
  
He's so - how can I put this?  
  
**_If it's just that you're weak...  
Can we talk about it?  
  
Naive. Simple?  
  
It's gettin' so damn creepy...  
Just nursing this ghost of chance...  
  
It's like... I dunno, like he doesn't think people can be good -and- bad at the same time... Like everyone's either ... black or white...  
  
The fiction, the romance...  
And the Technicolor dreams...  
  
That's a good way to put it.   
  
Either black or white... and there is no grey.  
  
Of black and white people...  
  
Hikari would be white...   
  
Ken would be black...  
  
I would be...  
  
Wait. What -would- I be?  
  
  
One boy head strong...  
Thinks that living here's just plain...  
He's pushed down so hard...  
You can hear him start to sink...  
  
  
Good or evil. You have to be one or the other.  
  
Right?  
  
_And it's one last round of petty conversation...  
You hold on boy 'cause...  
You won't go down like this..._  
  
It's like... like, black and white.   
  
A person is either black -- evil -- or white -- good --.  
  
You can't mix them... There isn't any "grey".  
  
_Just roll over...  
Lay down till it's more than you can take..._  
  
See, Hikari is white...  
  
Ken is black...  
  
_If it's just that you're weak...  
Can we talk about it..._  
  
And Takeru...  
  
Wait. What -is- Takeru?  
  
  
_It's gettin' so damn creepy...  
Just nursing this ghost of chance...  
The fiction, the romance..._  
  
  
_Daisuke hates me.  
  
So I would be black, right?  
  
_And the Technicolor dreams...  
Of black and white people...  
  
He loathes _me "with the fire of a thousand suns".  
  
I think that's from Shakespere... I dunno...  
  
_So one more day down...  
And everybody's changin'...  
  
I don't like Language Arts anyway.  
  
So, I'm black...  
  
One soft sweet sound...  
Is just enough to clear my head...  
  
Funny.  
  
If it's just that you're weak...  
Can we talk about it...  
  
I never pictured myself as evil.  
  
  
It's gettin' so damn creepy...  
Just nursing this ghost of chance...  
The fiction, the romance...  
  
  
Takeru is... Takeru is..._  
  
_I don't know! I don't...  
  
_And the Technicolor dreams...  
Of black and white people..._  
  
I don't -hate- him.  
  
As much as I might act like it...  
  
_Yeah if you're weak...  
Can we talk about it?_  
  
I don't.  
  
He -is- the main source of turmoil in my life, though...  
  
You know, the thing that keeps me up at night...  
  
_It's gettin' so damn creepy...  
Just nursing this ghost of chance...  
The fiction, the romance..._  
  
Thinking...  
  
Wondering...  
  
  
_And the Technicolor dreams..._  
  
  
_If Daisuke thinks I'm "evil"...  
  
I guess then...  
  
Well, would he listen?  
  
If I tried to have a talk with him, I mean.  
_  
Of black and white people...  
  
Gods, -why- does he hate me? It can't be -all- about Hikari...  
  
So, I suppose I should talk to him...  
  
Daisuke...  
  
Here I come, like it or not...  
  
  
We are black and white people...  
  
  
He thinks I hate him, doesn't he?  
  
Probably... I mean, Im not the nicent person in the world towards him...  
  
If I tried to talk with him, he'd probably listen, though...  
  
That's just the way Takeru is...  
  
_We are black and white people..._  
  
Nice to everyone... Even his enemies...  
  
Even to me...  
  
  
_Daisuke-chan...  
  
_  
Takeru-kun...  
  
  
"Could w_e talk...?"  
  
_We are black and white people...  
_  
_Owari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: LYS! Don't kill me!!! ::hides:: o.o;;; And uhm... Review an' leave your E-mail address... Yes, I AM aware that that *sucked* n.n;  
  
  
  



End file.
